Theories and Rumors
While the publication of the Diary of Ellen has managed to shed some light on many of the game's mysteries, there are several topics that remain uncovered and many more that have been recently open for interpretation. And with a growing fanbase, it is only expected that many theories about the game's history and events would spawn. Amongst these theories, there are also rumors, most of which are false and immediately proven wrong. Theories These are fan-generated theories that attempt to explain certain aspects of the game and novella. Not all of these theories have been confirmed and thus some should not be immediately accepted as canon unless Fummy states otherwise. The residents of the left and right cells are Ellen's Parents (Confirmed) Viola's fate Ellen's Knife was the tool Ellen used to X her parents (Confirmed) The Invisible Bird is the Crow In The Diary of Ellen, a crow regularly visits Ellen's house to deliver medicine made by his witch. It is possible that the invisible bird Viola frees from the cage is the Crow since the bird appears to be a crow. However, since the Black Cat is visible to Viola, the Crow should also be visible seeing that both of them are demons. The bird from the cage isn't as visible as the cat is though. Rumors These are fan-made rumors that have turned out to be false. None of these are to be accepted as canon as they were made in an attempt to prove something that wasn't in existence in the game or novella due to misinformation or were made in an attempt to confuse the fanbase. The Frog can be saved Several fans have claimed that it is possible to save the frog by instead feeding the piece of strawberry shortcake provided in the Mirror Room to the Snake. This is false because after solving the Mirror Puzzle, any inanimate item that has been placed remains fixed in its assigned position for the rest of the game. This means that the cake can no longer be picked up again. * In addition, should the cake be somehow retrievable, it is highly unlikely that a carnivorous snake would accept it. Viola is the Eyeless Girl from Mad Father :Read more: Viola#Theories Due to the similarities to their sprites, the fans speculate that these two characters are the same. However Viola is actaully an altered sprite from a free resource site, with more details added by Fummy. Since Mad Father and The Witch's House were not made by the same creator, this assumption is false. In the "Good" Ending, Viola survives Since Viola's fate is never revealed fully in the "good" ending, many fans assume that Viola survives and Ellen dies. However, this is not the case; both The Diary of Ellen and the true ending of The Witch's House reveal that Ellen possessed Viola's body before the events of the game, and the game begins shortly after Ellen possesses Viola's body. Therefore, no matter what ending the player gets, Viola, who is still trapped in Ellen's body, dies. Viola can be saved There has been a rumor that Viola can be saved if the Legless Girl, who is Viola in Ellen's body, catches the player at the end of the game. This is not true; due to Ellen's contract with the Demon, time is reset whenever Ellen dies, ensuring that the contract is fulfilled. In any instance when Viola catches Ellen, time will be erased, thus making a scenario, when Viola captures Ellen permanently, impossible. * If Viola was able to capture Ellen somehow, Viola still would not be able to be saved. If she tried to switch bodies with Ellen, most likely, Ellen would not provide the trust needed to perform the spell. As hinted in The Diary of Ellen and in the "____" Ending, due to the health of Ellen's body, Viola would still die, regardless of Ellen's fate.